Innocence: Saint Exorcist of Puella Magica
by Toa Solaric
Summary: A boy with no memories of his own in a new world. Girls with magical power destined to falling into despair. Will the boy rise up and become their Savior that they need the most? With the power of Innocence in his hand, he will bring hope to those who have fallen into despair. He is the Saint Exorcist of Puella Magica, his name; Allen Walker
1. The ending of all Normal Days

**Toa Solaric: Yo! I decided to mix up something new for everyone with my new fic.**

**I don't own either D-Gray Man or Puella Madoka Magica!**

* * *

><p>Innocence: Saint Exorcist of Puella Magica<p>

Prologue: The ending of all Normal Days…

_A white haired boy in black uniform was looking at the man. He never would imagine facing against an actual vampire here._

"_What do we do now?" Allen asked._

"_I'd rather not fight him if we can avoid it…" the red haired boy said. He wears a similar uniform like the white haired boy._

"_Even if villagers are precious food to him, we can't let him kill them." Allen said._

"_Right." The red haired boy throws something into the air._

"_Innocence, Invoke!"_

_Allen's red hand starts to glow with bright light and morphed into giant cannon as his friend was wielding a giant hammer._

_The enemy let's go off the man and laughing at them._

"_Are you trying to fight me?" He asked._

"_If he sucks your blood, our friendship's over, okay?" the red-haired boy asked._

"_Same here!"_

_Without waste any seconds, the enemy gone after them in incredible speed. Allen shoots the ground in hope to distract him, but it doesn't seem to affect the vampire._

'_He is fast' Allen thought._

_When the man about launched his teeth at Allen, he forget his attention at the other boy._

"_Take this!" The red haired boy shouts as he swings his hammer. This sent the vampire back further from them._

"_What are you doing?!" he asked to his friend._

"_He moves faster than before!" Allen said. This causes the red haired boy to look stuns._

"_What?" They turn to look at him._

_The man charged after them again. The red haired boy jumps high into the air._

"_Big Hammer, Little Hammer!" The boy shouted._

_Allen fires his cannon and sends several shots at the man. But the infamous vampire dodges each shot with incredible speed._

"_Grow… Grow… Grow… Grow… Grow!"_

_He notices everything become dark and see a giant hammer above him before it crashed down on him._

"_How's that?" The red haired boy asked._

_Allen thought they could relax until his eye spotted something, "Huh?!"_

_The vampire surviving the attack, this causes Allen to become surprised, he survived by bite the pointy part of the large hammer to prevent it fall on top of him._

"_No way! Those are some crazy teeth!" The red haired boy said, paled._

_Suddenly he felt a movement in looks down to see the vampire tossed the large hammer as it result the red haired boy on top of it aside._

_The ground under the man erupted as a giant claw like hand grabbed him and the man looks at Allen._

"_Please don't fight." Allen said._

_He saw one of the sharp fingers pointed against his neck. Instead of being afraid, the infamous vampire laughs._

"_What weird brats!" He said. "To think that you're still alive after fighting against me…"_

"_Are you two monsters, too? Hmm?" the man asked._

"_No. We're Exorcists." Allen said._

"_You don't say… Good evening… I'm busy! Let me go!" the man said before an evil grin appears on his face._

_He bites down on Allen's giant hand and this causes Allen to yell in pain._

(Real world)

"Wake up, Onii-chan!" This causes Allen's eyes to opened and seen a small attacker on top of him. But the attacker is a little boy with slightly brown hair and a big smile on his face.

"Tatsuya?" Allen asked, looks at his little brother.

"Good morning, Onii-chan." Tatsuya said with a smile.

"I see…" He said.

Allen pets the little boy's head. He has always liked the energetic little boy.

"I think you should wake Momma up or she will be late." Allen said, "I'm sure Madoka-chan will help you out."

"Hai!" Tatsuya got himself from Allen's bed and left Allen by himself.

Soon Allen's smile disappears as he looks at his arm. Thought it looks normal without any teeth marks on them, but Allen could still feel pain coming from it.

"The pain… it almost felt real." Allen said. Maybe he shouldn't watch any horror movies with vampire after the dream.

"The dream…" Allen who is calmer mutters, "Why does it felt real? What is happening to me?"

But there is no one answers to him.

Allen soon got himself from his bed and starting to dress himself.

* * *

><p>After Allen came downstairs and he was greeted by a pink hair girl at the kitchen room.<p>

"Morning, Allen-nii!" Madoka Kaname said.

"Morning, Madoka-chan," Allen said.

A man working in the kitchen, he was in his thirty, has brown hair and brown eyes and glasses. He turns around and seeing Allen joining the table.

"Do you have trouble of getting up, Allen?" Tomohisa asked.

"Sorry… I sort got a bad dream about vampire." Allen said, nervous. He wasn't sure if he should tell them after this family have done much for him.

There's not much known about him even to him. Allen wasn't sure where he comes from and his name was the only thing that he remembered. He was found unconscious by Madoka Kaname when there was a rain of shooting stars in the sky.

It has been a few years when Allen has lived with the Kaname family as one of their own. At first, he was reluctantly to accept since he is a totally stranger to this family and felt he doesn't belong here. But Madoka stubborn refused to give on him and helping him to opens up.

"No movies for you, young man." Junko Kaname said in serious tone.

"Okay, Kaa-san." Allen said before sitting down and enjoying his breakfast.

"Do you need any more coffee, honey?" Tomohisa asked.

Junko looks at the clock and shakes her head.

"Hmm, better not," Junko said.

She got up before giving a goodbye kiss to Tomohisa, Allen, and Tatsuya. She gives a high-five to Madoka.

"Alright, I'm off." Junko said.

"Have a good day!" They said as they watch Junko left the house.

"Allen. Madoka. You two should hurry up," Tomohisa said.

They turn to look at the clock for a moment. They continues to remains so for several seconds, until they finally react.

"I'm late/ Oh dear!" Allen and Madoka gasped at the same time.

Allen finished his toast before he grabs his backup as he and Madoka left the house.

This is another typical day begin in the house of Kaname.

But what Allen didn't know this would be the last normal day he would have. He would head into something that going to change the course of his life.

* * *

><p>Walking on the path to Mitakihara, the siblings were walking the same direction as their schools are close to each other.<p>

It wasn't until they saw their friends waiting by the tree.

"Good morning," Madoka said.

Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki are close friends of Madoka as the girls goes to the same school together.

"Morning," Allen said.

"Morning, Allen-kun." Hitomi said.

"You're late, Madoka." Sayaka said. "Did oji-san make you come late again?"

"I'm not that old, Sayaka-chan." Allen said. Whenever they met, Sayaka calls him that due to his unusual hair color.

"I bet oji-san eat a lot of breakfast and will become a ball of fat someday." Sayaka said with a mischief grin. This make Allen smirked.

"You are just jealous that I can eat whatever I want without gains any weight, Sayaka-chan," Allen said in teasing tone. This causes Miki to fluster.

"S-Shut up, oji-san!" Sayaka sputtered with embarrassment. This caused Hitomi and Madoka to giggle at the two.

Soon they continue walking together as Hitomi and Allen are talking about casual stuffs while Sayaka teasing Madoka.

"So you want to become a beautiful popular girl like Hitomi, Madoka?" Sayaka asked. "And you've decided to start changing your reputation with these hair ribbons, huh?"

"You've got it wrong! My mom made me—" Madoka protested.

"I see! You even got your mom to tell you the secret to becoming popular! How shameless!" Sayaka said. It wasn't until Sayaka chase Madoka around before Sayaka ends up ticking her.

"Stop it, Sayaka-chan!" Madoka can't help but laughing out loud.

Hitomi sighed as she looks at Allen for some ideas.

"Allen-kun?" Hitomi asked.

Allen wasn't paid any attention to the girls as he was focus in his mind. Allen thought back to few words from his dream that he can't seems to forget.

_Akuma… Exorcists… Innocence… _

He does not know what those words mean, but Allen feels great significance about them.

"Ahem" Hitomi coughed as she got their attention.

"While you two are playing, you know we can't be late." Hitomi said.

Pretty soon, Allen sees Madoka and his friends off at Mitakihara Middle School before he heads to Mitakihara High school.

"I better get moving," Allen said.

However, Allen stops when he turns his gaze and sees his reflection in the river. Allen is shock and motionless.

The reason?

His _body_ has changed…

Now he had one of his arms red with a cross engraved on the hand, a red line on his right eye, and he wore the uniform from his dream.

"EH!?" Allen exclaims upon seeing the sudden changes in his body.

However, he looking once again at his reflection and his physical appearance is back to normal.

"What was that?" The white haired boy asked at his reflection.

But Allen would be late if he continued to waste his time stares at his reflection, so he decides to continue walking to his school.

* * *

><p>The wheel of fate starts to turn again as a new change will occur.<p>

A single boy without any memories.

Girls with magical power.

Their fate slowly merged with another.

One boy's life will alter the life of those who destined to fall into darkness forever and an eternal struggle against despair. These magical girls could be the hope the boy looking for.

His name is Allen Kaname. But he goes by another name.

Allen Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think for my non-KR fic? This is something I want to do and especially I feel like I could handle it. Do you think I should continued or not? Also what do you think of my portrayal of Allen? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern on my fic. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	2. Ch1: Reawaken of Innocence!

**Toa Solaric: Yo! ****Welcome back, everyone! ****T****o the**** first chapter of Innocence: Saint Exorcist of Puella Magica!**

**I don't own either D-Gray Man or Puella Madoka Magica!**

* * *

><p>Innocence: Saint Exorcist of Puella Magica<p>

Ch1: Reawaken of Innocence!

In a local hospital, a girl got up from her bed.

"I still have time…" The girl said to herself.

She got up from her bed and looks at the strange purple gem in her hand. It was this thanks to this object that she was able to come back here.

The girl has really long black hair that she tied them into two braid ponytail and her eyes are purple.

"I have to warn them… They mustn't trust Kyuubey," Homura mutters.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Play D-Gray Man: Innocence Sorrow<strong>)

Allen was shown on the screen before he activates his Innocence and the screen turns into a bright light.

**Feel the blood from the wounds that suffocate me. Feel it flow from the thoughts, this pain in the dark**

We saw Allen and Madoka; Homura and Mami; Kyouko and Sayaka.

**Feel it flow from the thoughts, this pain in the dark. All the things that I know connect in my mind. They dissolve memories I leave behind**

Madoka saw the Soul Gem and picked it up. Allen turns around. He saw shadow forms of several Magical Girls around him.

**When I can't awaken and my dream's a nightmare, this is how I feel whenever you are not there.**

Homura sits alone on a giant clock and starts to cry. Allen takes a look at his deformed hand with confused look. Madoka grip her bow with a sad look. Sayaka practice with her swords. Mami looks at the sky with her Muskets in hand.

**Don't cry, if I embrace you I will try to stop the trembling, just hold me, you'll never break again, no**

It wasn't until the sky become very dark and looming with Witches in the sky. Among the enemies were Kyuubey and a shadow figure whose identity can't be seeing by the crowd. Allen activates his Innocence and the girls transforming into their Magical Girl states.

**Just show me that you're gonna take my hand**

Kyouko soon transform into her magical girl form and brought her spear. She starts to slices down several Witches. Kyouko glances back at the abandoned Church behind her.

**I'm reaching out for you...**

Allen sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face. He saw Madoka and other girls in front of him. Madoka offering her hand to help him up.

**I know, that what I'm searching for is you, you are the miracle, unfading you make me strong again, whoa**

Allen fights through a mob of Witches and he causes each of them to explode with a cross symbol on their bodies.

**Don't go, give me your stronger hands to hold, **

Then there is a contest between Allen and Kyouko to see who eat the most food. Allen and Madoka spend time with their family.

**I need you forever ever and never end...**

Allen's Innocence and the Soul Gems were glowing together.

**Wish you were not so far away**

The scene finished with Allen and the girls, were sitting together in the park and having a picnic.

* * *

><p>School has going by fast for Allen as he packing up his books into his bag.<p>

Most students would be attending their clubs except for Allen who didn't finding any interests in them.

It won't be long until her sister and her friends are going home as well. But Allen is totally unaware that his little sister has a secret of her own.

* * *

><p>Madoka left her class after the bells ring to meet up with someone in the hallway. She has to make an excuse to her friends about where she was really going to see.<p>

Madoka looks around until she saw a blond hair girl who is busy in putting stuffs away.

"Mami-san!" Madoka said.

"Good timing, Madoka," Mami said after closing her locker. Madoka knows Mami a while back when she shows up to helps Madoka. She always has a calm aura and friendly personality.

"Are you up for a witch hunt?" Mami asked.

Madoka nodded as she follows the blonde hair girl. But she is going to be in for a surprise of what her older brother got him into.

* * *

><p>Allen is stands and looking at the Ice Cream truck menu.<p>

"What would you like, sonny?" The elderly woman asked.

"I would like two vanilla ice creams on cones, please." Allen said.

"Come right up," The ice cream owner replies. She began scooping up the ice creams.

Allen sat alone in the park while enjoying his ice cream cones. He always comes here after school to relax and the ice creams here is really good.

As he was eating his ice cream, he remembered that he and his family often hang out together.

(**Flashback**)

_The Kaname family was having a picnic in the park. Madoka's best friend Sayaka is invited to join them. _

"_Here I come, you two!" A young Allen said._

_He was playing with Sayaka and Madoka in the park. The two girls began to run when the white haired boy starts to chasing them._

_It wasn't until Allen started to chase after Sayaka._

"_Sayaka-chan!" Madoka is calling out to her best friend._

"_Madoka-chan, don't get caught in oji-san's hand! Or you will become old as him!" Sayaka said. This causes Allen to make a face._

"_I'm not old!" Allen exclaimed._

_It wasn't long until he caught Sayaka with his arms. Sayaka struggles with all her might._

"_Curse you, Allen-ojisan!" Sayaka exclaimed._

"_That is for calling me old." Allen said with a small grin. This causes Sayaka to pout._

"_Because of you, I'm going to be old!" This somehow causes Madoka and Allen laughed. _

(**Present**)

Allen opens up a little more than before. But he still a little annoyed when Sayaka calling him old.

_There is something still hasn't changed lately…_ Allen thought as he think back to the old time. Allen finished his ice cream and eating the cones.

An hour later, Allen was seen walking on his way home. When he passed through an abandon building, Allen felt something strange about the air. But it wasn't until his surrounding suddenly changing immediately.

This causes Allen's eyes to become wide.

"Huh?! What is going on here?" Allen exclaimed. He remembered that he was about to cross the street just a moment ago.

The world around him suddenly seems to distort and melt away, only to be replaced by a psychedelic display of colors and sounds. There evil paled looking trees appear out of nowhere and stares back at him.

_This place… it reminds me of that series… I think it's the Twilight Zone…_ Allen thought. This place definitely could come out of Twilight zone.

"What the hell…" Allen muttered under the circumstance.

It wasn't long until Allen tries to search for his way out.

But finding exit to a place like this is more difficult than he expect.

Allen tries to look for a way out of this strange place. But everywhere he goes; there are more scary trees around him whenever he turns.

_I almost swear that they are alive…_ Allen thought to himself.

When the white-haired teen going into another direction, Allen hears a bestial cry come from the scary trees. Black crows with multiplies eyes emerged out of the trees and they glances at Allen.

"Shit!" Allen frowned as he starts running for his life.

The multiple eyes crows saw him run and they all flying after him.

* * *

><p>While Allen was looking for his way out of the place, there are two figures emerged through a portal and land on the ground.<p>

"Are you alright, Madoka?" Mami asked.

Madoka nodded, "I'm okay, Mami-san."

Suddenly the pink-haired girl spotted something lies on the ground. This causes Madoka's eyes wide as she know it almost anywhere.

"No…" Madoka said in a quiet tone.

"What's wrong?" Mami asked.

"This bag belonged to my Onii-chan…!" Madoka said. Mami has a shock expression on her face now.

Madoka got herself up and starts running.

"Madoka! Where are you going?!" Mami asked. But Madoka couldn't hear her voice.

* * *

><p>Allen falls to the ground after he failed to get all of the crows to leave him alone. His school uniform is tattered and his face is bleeding.<p>

"Am I going to die like this…?" Allen muttered quietly. Being killed by these strange crows?

_I don't want to die yet…_ Memories flickers across his mind. The event three years ago, Allen was found by Madoka and her family.

_A chance to live with a family…_ a young Allen spent time with Madoka and his new family.

The crows were about to attack him. His hand starts to turn red.

_There is so much I want to do…_ Allen wants to stay with Madoka and his adopted family.

Allen slowly got himself up.

"I don't want to die yet!" Allen shouted.

When the demonic crows are inches close to Allen, a bright light appear out and slices down the numerous of the demonic crows.

Where is the light coming from?

It comes from Allen's hand.

"No way…" Allen said.

Allen has a surprise look on his face when the light vanished and reveals a giant claw like hand. It's appearance similar to the one…

"From my dream…" Allen said as he stares at his left arm.

_What is this power?_ Allen thought.

But Allen can't just rest yet.

Suddenly more demonic crows emerged from the trees and were about to strike vengeance at Allen. When Allen thought he is ready to fight back, the demonic crows were shots down with pink arrows.

"Huh?" Allen looks surprise.

"That was a close one, Allen-nii." A familiar voice said.

Allen turns around and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Madoka-chan?!" Allen exclaimed.

It's Madoka, but what caught Allen's attention is her outfit consists of a cute pink dress with a wide skirt, cute shoes and matching gloves. In her hand is a bow.

"Madoka…" Allen said.

"I'm sorry that I've kept this from you… Onii-chan" Madoka said with a hint of guilt. She was expecting her brother would be mad at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you are secretly into cosplaying?!" Allen asked, points a finger at the pink-haired girl.

This caught Madoka off guard before her face turn redden. How could her brother think she is cosplaying right now?

"T-This isn't cosplaying, Allen-nii!" Madoka exclaimed in embarrassing tone. Her main priority is getting him out of here.

"You should have told me that you're into cosplaying… then I would have gone with you to an anime convention." Allen continued. While looking that the bow is really well made... Almost look real.

But that cannot be possible... Right?

"Still, if you told me I could have gone with you and protect you from any weirdo!" Allen exclaimed in his 'Protective Brother' mode, as he knows there is a certain kind of... Otakus and could be dangerous for Madoka to go alone cosplaying.

This cause Madoka's face turn even redder.

"Allen-nii…" Madoka stuttered, but a loud sound interrupts her and Allen's conversation. A powerful breeze comes their way as a giant raven with a monster like talons appeared in the sky above them.

"What is that?" Allen asked.

"It's the Witch," Madoka said with a calm tone. This caught Allen's attention.

_What the hell is going on? _Allen thought.

The demonic crow saw the pair and attacks them with mini bird minions.

Allen stands between the monster and his little sister as he took out the birds with his newfound claw hand. Madoka notices his brother's arm and look surprised.

"Allen-nii! W-What happens to your arm?" Madoka gasped.

Madoka stares at his left arm that turns into a monster like claw.

"I'm not exactly sure how this happened…" Allen shrugged. There still a lot he doesn't know about.

"But it comes in handy," Allen added.

The demonic crow lets out a screech before coming after them.

"Onii-chan, get back!" Madoka said, getting out her bow.

Pink energy like arrow materialized in her hands as she pulls back the string and fired her arrow. The demonic crow was hit by the arrow in the face and causes an explosion.

"That bow is real…!" Allen said with disbelief. What the hell did Madoka sign up for?

"The witch isn't down yet," Madoka said.

There are two red glow eyes stares through the dust as the demonic crow let out a screech into the air. Madoka suddenly jumps forward and gone after the monster.

"Madoka, wait!" The white haired boy tries his best to keeping up with his little sister.

The demonic crow fires a screech blast at Madoka.

But Madoka dodges the attack in middle air before gets out her bow as the Witch is in her sight. She summons out an energy arrow into her bow and fired at the Witch's neck.

This causes the Witch to scream in pain before it starting to fall into the ground.

_I need to hold out until Mami-san gets here… _Madoka thought before something causes her to become shock.

Allen charges directly at the demonic bird as it keeps descending to the ground.

_I got this!_ Allen thought. When the demonic bird came down, he will strike the bird down.

But there is a flaw to his plan, the Witch slowly stirs up.

"Allen-nii, watch out!" Madoka shout but her warning came too late.

The Witch opens its eyes and saw Allen. When Allen got to close to the Witch, the demonic crow fires a feature at him.

Allen tries his best to dodge, but the feature's speed surpassed his and strikes him near his left eye.

"AAaaahhh!" Allen screams in pain.

Allen falls to the ground while using his other hand to cover his bleed face.

Before the Witch could do anymore damage, bunch of pink arrows hit it's back and the demonic crow turns to look at Madoka who looks angry.

"I won't forgive you!" Madoka said with angry.

The demonic crow is about to attack Madoka, when numerous of bullets hit the witch's back. Madoka turns and saw her friend Mami.

"There you are, Madoka," Mami said. She isn't wearing her Mitakihara school uniform anymore, but a dress similar to Madoka and a small orange gem can be spotted adorning one of the ribbons on her hair.

"Sorry, my Onii-chan is here." Madoka explained.

This caught Mami by surprises before she regain her composition.

"Your brother…" Mami said. "Then we should finish the Witch first. Shall we, Madoka?"

Madoka nodded.

While Madoka and Mami fighting against the Witch, Allen still feels the pain from the demonic crow shot closed to his eye.

"_Save me…_" a sad voice whispered.

This caught Allen's attention.

_Is that a voice? But where is it coming from?_ Allen thought. He looks around but he saw no one.

"_Save me…_" the sad voice said again.

Allen looks up as he saw something he couldn't believe his eyes.

Above the demonic crow that Madoka calls a Witch, a faint shape of girl with chains on the top of the monster's head.

_Is that a girl?_ Allen thought. For some reason, Madoka or the other girl can't see the girl on top of the witch…

But how can Allen see the girl when they couldn't?

When the demonic crow damaged his eye, something in Allen's eye awakens as marks surrounding his red eye. Yes, Allen's eye turns from gray to red.

"What is going on here…?" Allen asked himself.

Mami conjures several dozen muskets around. With a simple gesture, she makes them fire simultaneously, effectively counting as an area of effect-type blast that prevents the demonic cow like Witch from fleeing successfully.

Hit by the barrage of bullets, the Witch writhes in pain and is sent crashing into an adjacent tree. Allen continues to watch as Mami looking at Madoka.

"Let's finishing this, Madoka!" Mami said.

"Hai!"

Mami manifest another weapon. This time it is a just single gun – an oversized musket that should probably be classified more a cannon than a handgun.

Madoka manifest a big pink magic circle in front of her. Madoka pulls her bowstring back and fired a single shot into the circle.

"MAGICA FINALE!" Mami and Madoka shout at the same time. The girls unleash their fury on the Witch's crow face.

The Witch writhes and thrashes about, knocking over the platform and demolishing bits of scenery before ultimately disintegrating into black particles of nothing. With the defeat of the Witch, the surrounding collapses and everything returns to reality.

Madoka looks down and saw Allen collapsing on the floor from the bleeding.

"Onii-chan!" Madoka cried out.

Madoka soon lands on the ground and ran to her brother's side. The giant claw like arm has disappeared, but something on Allen's eye caught Madoka's attention.

"That mark…" Madoka said quietly. She felt like she have seen it before.

"Madoka-chan…" Allen said weakly before passing out.

Madoka caught her brother in time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Allen slowly wakes up and moved to the side as the sun face them. Allen suddenly opens his eyes wide and got himself up.<p>

"Where… am I?" Allen asked as he looks around.

He wasn't in the strange world anymore, but he seems to be in someone's room.

Allen suddenly looks at his left hand and turned shock.

_What the hell?_ Allen thought as he stares at his left arm. Its color is red, but it similar to copper and there is a white cross on it.

"So it wasn't a dream…" Allen mutters.

Allen soon remember the events that happen and-

"Madoka-chan! Where are you?!" Allen demands.

"Allen-nii!" Allen turns around and saw Madoka came toward them.

"Madoka-chan!" Madoka hugged her older brother.

"You're awake." Madoka sniffled.

"The last thing I remember was you were cosplay…" Allen said. This causes Madoka's face turn red.

"I wasn't cosplaying, Onii-chan!" Madoka exclaimed. "How could you talk about cosplay at the time like this?! You almost die out there!"

"What you have experience is the real thing." Madoka and Allen turn around to see Mami walking into the room.

"And you're…?" Allen asked.

"My name is Mami Tomoe, a second year student at the Mitakihara Middle School." Mami said. So she is from the same school as Madoka?

"So Mami-san, would you tell me what exactly is going on here?" Allen asked, becoming curious.

"_We would like to know as well. Especially about you, Allen Walker._" A voice said.

Allen turns to see a strange white cat coming out of the shadow.

"Who are you…?" Now there is a talking cat?

"Allen-nii, this is Kyuubey." Madoka said.

"_So you can really see me. How interesting…_" The white creature mutters.

Allen wasn't sure why, but it sounds like Kyuubey already knows about him…

"Kyuubey is our contractor." Mami said.

"For what?" Allen asked.

"In order to fight Monsters known as Witches, we become Magical Girls." Madoka said.

Allen blinks a few second until his face has a shocked expression.

"N-Nani?!" Just when Allen thought anything gets weirder.

His little sister is actually a secret costume heroine fighting monsters?!

**To be continuing…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of the first chapter? It looks like Allen reawakens his Innocence and got a peek at what inside the Witch… How will Allen be impacted by the existences of Witch especially his little sister is a Magical Girl?! Hopefully, he will get some explanation soon or he will freak out...! Also what do you think of the OP I created? I thought of making it different from the normal Madoka Magica OP, but don't ask me about the ending song since I have no idea of which to choose. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	3. Ch2: The Magical Girls

**Toa Solaric: Yo! Welcome back, everyone to another chapter of Saint Exorcist.** **I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

**I don't own either D-Gray Man or Puella Madoka Magica!**

* * *

><p>Innocence: Saint Exorcist of Puella Magica<p>

Ch2: The Magical Girls

Allen wasn't sure why, but it sounds like Kyuubey already knows about him…

"Kyuubey is our contractor." Mami said.

"For what?" Allen asked.

"In order to fight Monsters known as Witches, we become Magical Girls." Madoka said.

Allen blinks a few second until his face has a shocked expression.

"N-Nani?!" Allen exclaimed.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Play D-Gray Man: Innocence Sorrow<strong>)

Allen was shown on the screen before he activates his Innocence and the screen turns into a bright light.

**Feel the blood from the wounds that suffocate me. Feel it flow from the thoughts, this pain in the dark**

We saw Allen and Madoka; Homura and Mami; Kyouko and Sayaka.

**Feel it flow from the thoughts, this pain in the dark. All the things that I know connect in my mind. They dissolve memories I leave behind**

Madoka saw the Soul Gem and picked it up. Allen turns around. He saw shadow forms of several Magical Girls around him.

**When I can't awaken and my dream's a nightmare, this is how I feel whenever you are not there.**

Homura sits alone on a giant clock and starts to cry. Allen takes a look at his deformed hand with confused look. Madoka grip her bow with a sad look. Sayaka practicing with her swords. Mami looks at the sky with her Muskets in hand.

**Don't cry, if I embrace you I will try to stop the trembling, just hold me, you'll never break again, no**

It wasn't until the sky become very dark and looming with Witches in the sky. Among the enemies were Kyuubey and a shadow figure whose identity can't be seeing by the crowd. Allen activates his Innocence and the girls transforming into their Magical Girl states.

**Just show me that you're gonna take my hand**

Kyouko soon transform into her magical girl form and brought her spear. She starts to slices down several Witches. Kyouko glances back at the abandoned Church behind her.

**I'm reaching out for you...**

Allen sits alone exhausted and with tears rolling down his face. He saw Madoka and other girls in front of him. Madoka offering her hand to help him up.

**I know, that what I'm searching for is you, you are the miracle, unfading you make me strong again, whoa**

Allen fights through a mob of Witches and he causes each of them to explode with a cross symbol on their bodies.

**Don't go, give me your stronger hands to hold, **

Then there is a contest between Allen and Kyouko to see who eat the most food. The girls were amazing at the sight.

**I need you forever ever and never end...**

Allen's Innocence and the Soul Gems were glowing together.

**Wish you were not so far away**

The scene finished with Allen and the girls, were sitting together in the park and having a picnic.

* * *

><p>"Do you get what you got yourself involved so far?" Mami asked.<p>

"I… I'm not sure," Allen said. "This is a lot hard to believe… Magical Girls and Witches…"

During the last hours here, Allen gained a lot of insight about these Magical Girls and their jobs, and why they fought Witches. To be honest, it sounds a lot like something from an anime. But what cause him to be suspicious are the making wishes in exchange for the ability to transform into a Magical Girls and the subject about Soul Gems.

"I know it's a lot hard to take in. But it's true," Mami said.

Allen nodded slowly before he looks at Madoka.

"Madoka-chan… how long have you been a Magical Girl?" Allen asked.

Madoka looks down with sadness.

"I have become a Magical Girl for a few years," Madoka answered.

"But what made you decide to become a Magical Girl in the first? Isn't the job dangerous?" Allen protested with worried in his tone. His big brother instinct causes him to fill with worry for Madoka right now.

"Because it's the only way to save you," Madoka explains. "Do you remember the illness, you got?" she asked.

"The illness…" Allen started before his face fill with disbelief. Why did Madoka want him to remember the illness?

_No, Madoka couldn't have…_ Allen thought.

"What is the illness?" Mami asked, looking confused. She only knows Madoka uses her wish to save her brother.

Allen looks at Mami before he explains.

"A while back, I felt extreme ill like my body suddenly becoming weaker than usual before I passed out in gym class. It wasn't until they call my parents about the situation before I was sent to the hospital. The doctors couldn't find out why my body acting this way." Allen explains. Mami looks quite shocked at Allen.

"I heard the doctors told my parents that my time was shorten than any patients they came across so far..." Allen continued.

His family were saddened by the news of Allen's life is going to be shorter.

"Kyuubey, how were you there?" Mami asked to her contractor.

Kyuubey looks at Mami before he gets himself up from the ground.

"_I was there to see Madoka felt despair and sorrow when she learns the news. Madoka is the one who made the wish in order to save you._" Kyuubey explains. "_This type of illness is something the human doctors never find the cause and eating away your life._"

"Madoka-chan… I-I'm so sorry," Allen said with a sad face.

"It's not your fault, Allen-nii," Madoka said. "I didn't have regrets in making the wish to save you and I have no regret in becoming a Magical Girl either."

"But why…? Don't you know what you got yourself into?" Allen asked.

"I know you might think it's scary and I felt the same." Madoka answered, as she thought back to how many times Allen and Sayaka protected her from bullies. "I've always felt scared and useless most of the time."

She was shy, low-confidence and always felt insignificance in the world before she becomes a Magical Girl.

"Madoka…" Allen muttered.

Madoka looks at her Soul Gem in her hands.

"It's true that it's scary at first, but I don't want my family or anyone else being hunted by the Witches… I can save people. But I want to stand on my own legs." Madoka said.

Allen looks at Madoka.

"Being a Magical Girl means a lot to me." Madoka said.

Allen soon turns his attention to Kyuubey and Mami.

"Hey Kyuubey-san," Allen asked. "What's happening to me?"

"_I'm not sure… from what Madoka told me… I'm clueless as you're about your transformation arm, but I'm surprised you can fight Familiars._" Kyuubey replied.

"Is there a way to turn Allen-san back to normal?" Mami asked.

"_I don't think the combine healing magic would restore him become to normal..._" Kyuubey answered.

Allen suddenly looks at Mami.

"I also want to thank you personally… Mami." Allen said. The blond haired girl looks at him.

"What for?" Mami asked.

"You have been there for my sister when I wasn't there to looking out for her. I'm in your debt." Allen said politely.

"You're welcome, Allen. I can see how much Madoka looks up to you. It just unfortunately… you got caught in the mess of a Witch and get these strange abilities." Mami said with hints of guilty.

"We will find a way to return you back to normal, Allen-nii." Madoka said with determination.

* * *

><p>Sometime later when Allen and Madoka left Mami's apartment, Kyuubey watching the siblings, but his eyes focused on Allen.<p>

"_Allen Walker, what exactly are you?_" Kyuubey muttered to himself.

Kyuubey isn't sure why since he has seen this boy before at the hospital to make Madoka's wish to come true, but he got a feeling something about Allen's arm is giving off a dangerous aura.

_But how could a human like you gained such power…?_ Kyuubey thought.

Allen might be a potential threat to his plan. A human gained power different from the Magical Girls who made a contract with him.

"_But still…_"

However, Kyuubey is curious about what type of power Allen has and decided to watch him for his amusement.

* * *

><p>(Kaname Residence)<p>

It was later at night in Kaname Residence.

Allen couldn't sleep even after eating dinner with his family. He was lying on top of his bed and trying to make himself fall to sleep. But it's not working for him.

He looks at his left arm again. The arm that transforming when he got attacked by the Familiars.

_What is happening to me?_ Allen thought. He glad that Mami places an illusion spell on his arms and tattoo eye from normal people to see them or his parents would think he is going to the rebellion phrase.

"Madoka…" Allen said. He can't believe that his sister is the reason why he is able to recover from the illness.

The doctors say he was about to die soon and his family watched him with sadness on their faces. In some strange miracle, Allen recovered in full health as this let's many doctors and his family in disbelief when they thought he is going to die.

But the real miracle worker: Madoka.

The one who saves him.

_Madoka-chan… she saves me again. How could I let my little sister being the one who save me? After everything she has done for me?!_ Allen thought struggling with himself.

"_It's true that it's scary at first, but I don't want my family or anyone else being hunted by the Witches… I can save people. But I want to stand on my legs_."

Allen thought back to Madoka keeping smiling and how he never notices what she is going through.

"How could I take responsibility for it?" Allen asked to himself.

Suddenly there is an idea hits his mind.

He looks at his changed arm and got a new determination.

_It isn't over yet… I only failed if I give up; I'm not letting Madoka-chan makes anymore sacrifices for me… _Allen thought to himself.

* * *

><p>(The next morning)<p>

Madoka wakes up and she was ready for school. There is a lot going through her head like Allen learning about the existence of Magical Girls and Witches.

_I hope he is okay…_ Madoka thought as she decides to check on him.

It's wasn't until she stops by her brother's room and she saw Tatsuya stood in front of Allen's window.

She looks around Allen's room and doesn't see her older brother anywhere.

"Nee-chan!" Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya, what are you doing here?" Madoka asked. "And where is Allen-nii?"

"He jump window." Tatsuya said.

"Huh?" Madoka asked, looking out the window.

She looks around, but she couldn't see Allen anywhere. But Tatsuya is the one who saw Allen climbed out the window.

"Allen-nii…" Madoka whispered in a sad tone. Why Allen did leave the house this early in the morning?

But she knows there is one answer.

Her little brother looks at her and seeing her sister making faces.

"Onii-chan okay?" Tatsuya asked curious.

"Don't worry, Tatsuya. Allen-nii will be okay. He just needs sometime for himself..." Madoka said with a smile.

She still feels worry about Allen's well-being since yesterday, especially his arm. She can't help wonder think back to the tattoo.

_That mark… _Madoka thought. Suddenly Madoka has a flashback about the past.

(**Flashback**)

_A younger Madoka tries to move to another place where she can see the raining of shooting stars better. _

"_So many stars…" Madoka said with amazement. It's too bad that Sayaka and Hitomi weren't here to see this amazing sight._

"_What should I wished for?" Madoka asked herself. With so many stars falling in the sky, Madoka sure she could make a lot of wishes._

_But it wasn't until she spots something with her little eyes._

"_Huh?" _

_Madoka suddenly stops when she saw a shadow figure resting on the grass. The boy looks a little older than her, had white hair, and his clothes are torn up. But what caught the attention is the strange red tattoo on his left eye._

_Madoka then saw the boy's fingers twitching._

"_Are you okay?" Madoka asked._

_The boy's eyes open and revealing grayish orbs._

"_Who… are you?" The boy asked weakly before passing out again._

"_Don't worry! I will find Kaa-san and Tou-san!" Madoka said. Her parents might know some way to help this boy._

_She ran back to her home in hopes to get her parents' help._

* * *

><p>The town seems to be normal as Allen passed through many crowd people even on a school day.<p>

But there are times when someone won't show up for school due to a situation that they're facing right now.

Like Allen right now.

This is only a one time situation.

Instead of wearing his school uniform, Allen wears a blue hooded jacket, grayish glove, black jean, and shoes.

Allen wears a grayish glove to cover up his left hand so that no one will see it. Even if he kept his hand hiding from the public, he could still feel power flowing through it.

Though he is slight envy of his sister could hide her Soul Gem as a ring.

_But how do I use it?_ Allen thought. There are still a lot he doesn't know about this mysterious power of his.

Allen went and visits one place.

The Ice cream truck.

"Morning, Obaa-san," Allen said.

"This is a pleasant surprise to see my favorite customer here early. Oh? Did you get that tattoo yesterday?" The Ice cream lady asked.

Allen looks kind of surprised. She would think that he might be in a rebel phrase.

"Yeah…" Allen said.

"I think it looks neat on you." The Ice cream lady said.

"Umm… thank you, madam." Allen said.

"Do you want the usual?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Allen answered with a small smile.

* * *

><p>While Allen is wandering around the city, Sayaka and Hitomi are wearing disbelief looks on their faces after hearing Madoka's explanation for Allen's absence.<p>

"Huh? You haven't seen Allen-ojisan this morning?!" Sayaka asked in a surprised tone.

When she learns Allen disappear this morning from the house, Sayaka can't help but feels concerned about Allen. Though they argued with each other often, but she cares about Allen.

"Are you sure Allen-kun didn't just left early for school?" Hitomi asked. Madoka shakes her head.

"I'm not sure, but his schoolbag lies on his table when I came to his room." Madoka said. Though she is a little worried about where her brother has gone. This causes her two friends to freeze at her words.

"Hitomi-chan? Sayaka-chan?" Madoka asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think Allen-kun would be…?" Hitomi asked with worried. She isn't sure what she feels whenever she is around Allen. But he is different from most boys she has known well.

"No… he couldn't be thinking of skipping school!" Sayaka protested.

Before Madoka could say anything, Sayaka and Hitomi went off in a minute.

"Where are you going?" Madoka asked.

* * *

><p>After eating his ice creams, Allen felt a little better as he has continue wandering through town. Whenever he comes across people, they would think his tattoo is either cool or trying to stay far away from him.<p>

Allen soon comes across the street where he got caught in the witch's barrier.

Even if he doesn't want to remember the event, his arm and tattoo were prove of what happened today was real.

Even the strange ghost girl.

"_Save me…_" The ghostly girl said. There were many emotions going through Allen right now when he thought about that ghost girl on the Witch.

She looks like she is in pain when she is bound to the monster.

_Why am I the only one who can see her?_ Allen thought to himself. Kyuubey couldn't figure out what happens to him.

While he is too focused on his thought, he wasn't aware of footsteps coming toward him.

"Allen, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. Allen turns around and seeing Mami in her school uniform.

"Mami… I'm surprised to see you here." Allen said.

"What are you doing out here?" Mami asked.

"I'm still loss about being caught up in this strange mess," Allen admits.

"I see… " Mami suddenly thought of an idea before taking Allen's hand. This causes Allen to look surprised at the blonde hair girl.

"Mami?" Allen asked.

"Come on, I know a place where we can both relax," Mami said kindly. She knows well that Allen still looks troubled and decide that she will help him after Madoka done much for her.

* * *

><p>(Pastry)<p>

The door opens as Mami and Allen coming into the store. Allen never comes here before, but he has often sees the deserts in front of the windows. He is amazing to see such a place with so many pastries.

It wasn't until a receptionist noticed them.

"Welcome! It nice to see you again, Tomoe-san?" the man asked. Mami let out a little giggle.

"I'm fine today. Thank you." Mami said.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I would like to pick up my order, please." Mami said.

"Coming right up," The man said before he went to the back counter.

Allen looks at Mami.

"Do you come here a lot?" Allen asked. Mami let out a smile.

"Of course, but today is a special occasion." Mami said.

Mami invited Allen to sit down with her at a table.

It wasn't long until the man comes out and brought in three cakes to their table. Allen looks quite surprised at the three cakes on the table.

"Here is your order," the man said.

"Thank you." Mami said.

Mami pushed the two cakes to Allen's side while she took the remaining cake for herself.

Allen looks at these cakes. These are the tastiest looking cakes Allen has ever seen.

He can feel himself drooling over them.

"M-Mami, are these cakes for me?" Allen asked, trying to wipe the drool off his face.

He is trying his best to be a gentleman and trying to not let his gluttony side take over.

But Mami's words will soon make a big difference for Allen.

"Of course, I have ordered extra just for you, Allen." The blonde haired girl said. Madoka often tells her about how Allen eats more than anyone in her family. Mami could see right when Allen starts to drool a little.

Without any saying anything, Allen began to dig into his first cake while Mami eating her own cake.

"This is good…" Allen said after his first bite.

"Eating deserts with friends makes everything better…" Mami said. Madoka is one of the few people she considers friend and make her life less lonely.

"That's true…" Allen said. This makes Mami smiled.

"What is troubling you?" Mami asked.

Allen stops eating his cake for a moment.

"Is there a way that I can become stronger?" Allen asked. Mami can guess what on Allen's mind.

"Is this for Madoka?" Allen nodded.

"I don't want to become useless again when it come across another Witch or Familiar." Allen answered. "Mami, will you help me?" He asked.

"I will do whatever I can to help you mastered that arm of yours." Mami said.

"Thank you." Allen said.

* * *

><p>After they left the pastry store, Allen and Mami went off to the next section of the town. But it wasn't until Mami stop when she saw something.<p>

"Mami, what's up?" Allen asked.

They saw two men were playing a game of poker, but the man with the glasses grin.

"It looks like you lost." The man said before showing his cards.

"Damn it, I thought I will get that teddy bear." The depressed man said before he gets himself up from the chair.

He soon left the area with his wife.

The glasses man suddenly notices Allen and Mami.

"How will you let to play a game of chance? The prize is this adorable little guy here." The glasses man offered, showing a brown stuffed bear in his hand.

Allen saw Mami looks at the stuffed bear and made his decision.

"Alright, I will play a game." Allen said.

"Are you sure, Allen?" Mami asked with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, Mami. This is something I can do to repay for your kindness early." Allen said.

Allen sat down on the chair and looks at the glasses man.

"How much are you going to bet for this little guy?" The man asked.

Allen places some money on the table.

"Will this much do?" Allen asked. This makes the man smiled.

"Very well…" The man said before he starts to shuffle the cards and place it on the table.

_There is no way he would win…_ The man thought.

It wasn't long as everyone watched Allen playing against the man as they look disbelief at the match.

"Call!" Allen said as he showed his cards on the table.

They are Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10 of Spades.

"A Royal Straight Flusher…?" The man asked, looks disbelief at his hands. "But how d-did you?"

"I've been practicing…" Allen answered.

The glasses man thought this high school student is an easy match and he would get his money soon enough.

But this is the first time, he loses.

However, no one knows the reason why Allen is good with his cards.

He cheated.

He discovers this unusual talent at Poker when he challenged a bully who been taking things from others. It wasn't long until he is called the White Devil of Cards at his school when he challenged various bullies who caused trouble for the normal people and teach the similar lesson by taking their belongings as prizes. But he kept his poker a secret from Madoka and his family.

_It makes sense that he cheated so many people for a single stuffed bear…_ Allen thought darkly.

Mami isn't sure why she got this strange feeling when she watching the match. She can't help but noticing how different Allen was when playing his cards and why Allen got the right cards.

_Maybe I'm looking at it too much…_ Mami thought as she shakes her head.

Allen soon approached Mami and shows her the bear.

"Mami, this is for you." Allen said.

Mami took the bear in her hands and looks at Allen.

"Allen… Thank you so much." Mami said, smiling before hugging the bear. She would treasure this bear since it from Allen.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the sun starting to set down. Sayaka and Hitomi were walking together as they don't have any luck of finding Allen anywhere.<p>

"Where could Allen-ojisan be?" Sayaka asked.

Hitomi sighed.

"I'm not sure. But how are we going to explain to Madoka?" Hitomi said, sadly.

Just when they're going to call it a day, the girls saw two people walking together down on the street far from them. What caught their attention is one of them is a boy with white hair.

The girls only know one teen with white hair; Allen.

"Allen-ojisan/Allen-kun?" Sayaka and Hitomi look surprised. The older teen is here all the time!

But what is more surprising to them is the blond hair girl next to him. She was wearing their school uniform.

"What are they doing?" Sayaka asked.

"They could be on a date." Hitomi said.

Meanwhile Allen immediately notices how late, they stay out after looking at the time.

"Mami, is it alright if I walk you home?" Allen asked.

Mami looks surprised at Allen in his offer of walking her home. Mami also will like Allen's company when this is her first time hanging out with a boy.

"I-it will be nice, Allen." Mami said. Her cheeks feel warm already when she says that.

But they were unaware that Sayaka and Hitomi were watching them from afar.

They can't move or reaction while they watch Allen and Mami walking together as if they're on a date.

_Why am I feeling like something torn from my chest?_ Sayaka thought.

"Allen-kun…" Hitomi said.

_What is wrong with me?_ The girls thought.

Both of the girls feel pain in the chest... as they cannot explain why they feel like that after they see Allen with another girl.

* * *

><p>(Later at Mami's apartment)<p>

Allen walks Mami to her apartment. Mami turns to look at Allen.

"I have a great time today, Allen." Mami said.

"Well, this is the first time for me as well." Allen admits.

Mami giggled a bit.

"You're such a gentleman. Madoka must be lucky to have an older brother like you." Mami said.

"When you aren't busy with Witch hunting, we should do this again?" Allen jokingly asked.

"Maybe we should… but I don't think you should keep Madoka-chan waiting," Mami stated before blushing.

"Oh yeah." Allen said before he is ready to leave.

"Wait!" Allen turns and looks at Mami.

"What's wrong?" Mami's face is still a little red.

"I-I mean to say… Thank you for spending time with me today, Allen. I hoped to see you again tomorrow." Mami said.

She soon go into her apartment room and closed the door.

Allen starts to blush as well and starting to head for home. But his thoughts head back to Mami, the veteran Magical Girl. Allen sees her as a nice girl and wants to know her a little more now.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Playing -Man ending 01: Snow Kiss<strong>)

The Soul Gems were glowing around Allen's Innocence.

**Night growing...**

**Recall that memory**

Allen is resting on the rooftop of his house.

**Biting my shivering lips**

Madoka came to join him as they watch over the moon.

**I put my shoulder on yours**

There is shooting star fall from the sky. Allen tries to reach out with his hand.

**The day when I last saw you**

Allen and Homura were standing in front of Madoka as they see different futures.

**Is hidden deep in my memories**

Sayaka got out her sword and Mami adjusted her hat in front of the mirror.

**On the lake, we walked along that wonderful view**

Allen and Madoka were joined by Sayaka, Mami, Homura and Kyoko to enjoying the view of the sky.

**Snow kiss**

**Don't tell me goodbye just now**

Suddenly there are rains of many shooting stars in the night sky.

**My feelings towards you let me a permanent scar**

Allen and the girls soon start running after those stars in the sky.

**Don't try to erase it...**

**Don't try to erase it...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think of Allen and Mami's spending time together? It looks like they might get to knowing another soon enough. It looks like Allen still retained his skills in poker hehehehe…<strong>

**What is Kyuubey planning? Allen is a little skeptical about the Soul Gems system, but he better keep an eye out for the white cat.**

**What do you think of this chapter? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
